bzrkfandomcom-20200214-history
Caligula
Caligula is the macro force of BZRK. Description Caligula is a short man, five feet eight. He is stocky but not fat, and dresses carefully in fashionable clothes with a faded top hat with a wide gold band and a jaunty feather. He is craggy, tan, amused, and sardonic, and his eyes are black, set deep into his face. His hair is long and grey with a bald patch in the center. He never misses whether he uses knives, hatchets or guns. The only person he has failed to kill in his life was Noah Cotton, because his vision was distorted. Biography Early Life Caligula lived in a travelling carnival with his wife and their daughter Lystra. He performed a knife, hatchet and gun show that was rapidly losing popularity. When he found his wife sleeping with another man, he forgave her, to his surprise, but a week later he knocked her unconscious in a drunk state. He woke up to find her dead, with a bloody cleaver next to her, and he woke Lystra up and burnt her bloody clothes while she washed the blood off of her hands. She blamed him for her mother's death and he agreed; he believed that it was his violence that had influenced the girl. Unable to stand how he'd accidentally raised his daughter to kill without even knowing, he sent her away, promising that he'd do whatever she asked when she returned. When she did, she gave him the job of being the macro force for BZRK, and gave him a new name: Caligula. 'BZRK' He first appears in the doorway of the headquarters were the BZRKers were being attacked by AFGC men/TFDs. Caligula is noted to be carrying a pistol in his left hand and a short-handed axe in his right hand. He stopped Anya from crawling away by standing in front of her and pushes her say with his foot after Vincent's response. Caligula then shoots one of the TFDs in the head, after that, he goes cut off deceased Renfield's head from his neck with "four powerful chops" of the axe to get rid of biot evidences in Renfield and dropped the head into a trash bag, handing it off to Keats, telling him to "don't drop it." When Keats quetioned his motive after being handed Renfield's head, Caligula told him off and goes to Vincent, who was unaware that Renfield was killed a while earlier, to interrogate the situation. He then turns to Plath who had shot a TFD in the balls and advises her to never aim for the balls and tells her to "finish him off". Caligula tells the BZRKers who were present in the scene to withdraw from the fighting and to follow him. All of them are then seen waiting for elevators at the Mclure premises, where Caligula boards the first elevator with Vincent and Anya and warns them both to not "accidentally shoot (him)". White Keats and Plath both boarded the second elevator after him. Caligula notices the cops who were on the way to the scene they were before and as well as more TFD men on the streets in an SUV. He then grabs Vincent and held him like a prisoner, while pointing a gun to his head and walks out with him, out onto the sidewalk. BZRK: Reloaded Caligula makes sure Plath doesn't betray Lear, but other than this he does not make an appearance. BZRK: Apocalypse Caligula returns again in BZRK: Apocalypse, about halfway through the book. He explains to Sadie how the Tulip would need to be blown up, not knowing that Keats has moved a biot into him. When Sadie gives him the order, Caligula begins the job, but is interrupted halfway through by Keats, lath, Wilkes and Billy. He shoots Billy in the neck and almost kills Keats, suddenly realising that Keats' biot has destroyed part of his vision, which means he misses. He loses the fingers on one hand, but is left to blow up the Tulip as Keats, Wilkes, and Plath retreat. Soon, Armstrong's forces arrive, and Caligula is forced to light the gas early. He is killed instantly in the fire. Relationships Quotes “Well, you might as well finish him off” - To Sadie “And listen: don't accidentally shoot me. Right? I will resent it.” - To Vincent and Anya “What the hell are you shooting at?” - To Noah Notes The only notable character that Caligula killed directly was Billy the Kid. He indirectly caused the deaths of Noah Cotton, Karl Burnofsky, Jindal, and the Armstrong Twins. Category:BZRK Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Category:Unfinished